Hospitality
by mailroomy
Summary: Connor/Murphy/Smecker. "Though his sexuality was often suspect, his hospitality wasn't." from commentfic comm. @ LJ


_Started life as a commentfic, at commentfic commLJ for empy's prompt.  
A "Boondock Saints" first for me :)_

* * *

He had news to tell and he only invited them for some drinks. Somehow, he ended up canceling his appointment with Albert (or maybe it was Andy), ordering pizza, then chinese, then more beer to be brought in, then french.

Though his sexuality was often suspect, his hospitality wasn't. After all, the Bureau could damn well pick his tab.

"So, yer movin' out'a here?" Murphy slurred, devouring the last of his ale-dipped baguette. Smecker always thought the Irish were a weird bunch of people. Mostly good. Entirely weird.

"Transfered," he answered flippantly. He never thought he'd last this long in South Boston to start with. But he finally got it: HQ, payrise, different department, well away from anything to do with the twins.

Quite the timing too, he thought, averting his eyes from Connor lounging on floor next his brother's left leg, head pressed on one jeans-clad knee.

"So, this replacement of yours any good?" Connor asked. A swig, then a drop of beer hanging on the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah." He didn't mean it to come out that scratchy. "He'll turn enough of a blind eye, if that's what you mean."

"But can he take a good joke?" Murphy asked, leaning forward to grab a cigarette, forearm brushing against the side of his brother's cheek.

"Not *your* kind," Smecker retorted hastily. "Don't think he's as tolerable as me with your shit. So keep it clean. Take care of yourself."

"We always take care of each other," Connor said, sharper than was probably intended. "Always have." The two exchanged glances, having whole conversations in silence.

Smecker tried to suppress a hint of jealousy. He had never known anything like this before, he wished he never knew. Inviting them seemed like a mistake now.

"You're always this close?"

The silent conversation abruptly stopped.

"Aye," Murphy said, shifting uncomfortably in his seat, the ash from his cigarette dropped alarmingly close to his brother's hand, which earned him a light smack on the knee. "Spose it's what you get spending nine months in gestation."

"Can't seem to get 'im ta fuck off," Connor said and after a brief contemplative pause added, "Wouldn't want to."

There it was again, that silent bantering. Smecker felt like a fifth wheel and decided to call them on it. He could always blame it on booze later on.

"Are you sure it's not more than just sibling love between you two?"

Their surprise was both glorious and funny to behold. Smecker decided that he would learn more of their buttons to push. It amused him to no end, made him rather sorry of leaving South Boston.

"Oh, don't look so surprised. I'm surprised you never thought about it before," he scoffed as the brothers sputtered and squirmed. A beer bottle was spilling its content quietly on the carpet, a cigarette burning a hole before dying a quiet death. Small wonder they didn't all go out in flames.

"Are you out a yer fuckin' mind, man?" Murphy exclaimed eyes blazing. Connor looked all affronted and confused at the same time.

"You re already shot straight to hell, anyway, with all the killings you did," Smecker said, unconsciously scooting away from the two of them. "What's another sin?"

***

He woke up with what felt like an ice pick in his skull and possibly a broken jaw. He had a faint recollection of last night, thought about the aptness of hells breaking loose. As he stayed on his back for a while longer, waiting for the room to stop spinning, he thought to count his blessing. If last night's denial and anger was of any indication, he shuddered to think what the twins would be like going through the rest of the stages.

***

It's ass something o'clock and there was some mind-numbing salesman on the television. The doorbell rang. It couldn't be Rudy (or was it Ralph) who had left hours before, saying something about him being an insensitive jerk.

When he finally got round to opening the door, he couldn't help but smile. They still looked nervous, despite a whole lot of posturing, trying to look confident.

"Who said it needs to be a sin?" one of them said with an unsteady voice. The other one offered a wavering smile.

He only smiled, opened the door a little wider. "I was worried about you two. heard it was touch and go for a while So, pizza?"


End file.
